Happy New Year Talia Vega!
by KeepCalmCuzAnythingCouldHappen
Summary: Talia has some New Year's Resolutions that she wants to get through. How will she do it? With her sisters of cource.A/N What Talia says in italian and french hi my name is talia Vega im 15 and i live in the hollyood hills in california.Dont own Victorious


**Happy New Year! WOOHOO!**

**SO Talia has quite a New Year. I hope you like it! **

December 31st 2011 8:30am

"Ok girls here are your New Year's Resolutions," said Mrs. Vega handing each of her daughters a slip of paper. Every year the Vega sisters have a contest to see who can accomplish the most resolutions. Talia lost every year but she told Tori and Trina to watch out because this year was her year.

"I accomplished most of these." Exclaimed Trina smiling looking over her resolutions.

"What were they?" asked Tori. She grabbed her sisters list and read it out loud.

_Trina's New Year's Resolutions: _

_-Get Prettier_

_-Be amazing _

_-Be amazinger._

"Trina these don't even count as New Year's Resolutions!" yelled Tori.

"Sure they do!" Trina protested.

"Fine lest see mine." Said Tori. She smiled as she also saw she accomplished most of her resolutions.

"How many did you get through Tori?" asked Mrs. Vega.

"I got through most of them." She smiled.

"Lemmie se that!" demanded Trina taking Tori's list:

_Tori's New Year Resolutions:_

_-Get the lead in at least three plays at school_

_-Excersize_

_-Recycle more_

"These aren't even good ones Tori!" yelled Trina. Thus began another verbal exhibition match between Tori and Trina Vega.

_In this corner we have girl with nice cheekbones Victoria VEGGGAAAA! *Cheer cheer cheer* and in this corner we have the conceded older sister Katrina VEGGGGAAAA! *Cheer cheer cheer* now we want a nice clean fight and no bringing you mother father or younger sister in this. ARE YOU READY TO RUMMMMMMMBBBBLLLLLEEEEEEEE? *CHEEEEEEERRRRR*_

"What do you mean they aren't even good ones? They are better than yours Trina!" yelled Tori.

"Mine are so much better than all yours COMINED." Said Trina.

"Whoa whoa woah girls calm down." Said Mrs. Vega. "Talie what about yours?" she asked

"None…" she said sadly.

"Aww I'm sorry sis." Said Tori going over to Talia. She took a look at her list and smiled. "Talie you do know most of these are impossible. Plus you have so many." Laughed Tori.

"Yea I guess your right I guess I loose for the third year in a row." Said Talia. Trina and Tori looked at each other. Somehow they had a plan to help their little sister.

_Talia's New Year's Resolutions:_

_-Swim with a dolphin:_

Tori and Trina blew up Talia's old kiddie pool and filled it with water. They invited over Cat, Robbie, Rex, Andre, Beck and Jade to help. (Well Jade was forced.) Cat brought over her inflatable dolphin and Talia got in her pink swimsuit and tied up her hair like her sisters told her to. She didn't know what for but she just listened.

"What's all this?" she asked when she got outside.

"Your new year's resolution number one swims with a dolphin." Smiled Tori.

"Really?" asked Talia laughing.

"Get swimming Chica!" laughed Andre. Talia got in the small kiddie pool and swam around with the "dolphin." She got out of the pool laughing and ran inside and took a shower.

-_Get Arrested_

When Talia got down stairs she was greeted by police.

"Talia Juliana Vega?" The officer asked. Talia nodded and the police officers surrounded her and handcuffed her. "Ms. Vega you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in court." He said. Tori, Trina and everyone else looked at the scene in shock. Talia was taken to the police car and to the county jail where her dad works. She was put in the cell and she stayed there for about fifteen minutes and then her dad came and let her out.

"And that's what you get when you forget to do the dishes." He laughed. Trina came and picked Talia up from the jail and drove home.

-_Go on a date with Beck._

Talia used to have a crush on Beck, which was weird now. She still kind of does. But hey you got to do what you got to do.

"Talia come on." Smiled Beck as he took her to a bowling alley near Hollywood Arts called Gutter Ball. "Ready to have some fun?" asked Beck.

"Yea just be sure to know me kind of stink at bowling." Laughed Talia. The two played a game of bowling and had a lot of fun.

"I had fun Talia." Smiled Beck.

"Thanks…me too and you know if you and Jade don't work, I'm always here." Laughed Talia as they went back to Talia's house. It was only 2:15; they still had plenty of time until midnight.

-_Sing the national anthem at an NBA game:_

There was a park near the Vega house. They walked over there and luckily no guys were playing basketball just yet. Talia got in the middle of the black top and began singing the national anthem. When she was done she began to laugh.

"That was Talia Vega singing our country's national anthem. "Announced Andre as everyone cheered.

-_Eat an ice cream sundae in under five minutes_

At home Tori and Cat made Talia a sundae in a cup. Chocolate ice cream with chocolate syrup and whipped cream topped with colorful sprinkles (courtesy of Cat Valentine)

"Ok, I'll get my pearpad to five minutes." Said Robbie as he punched in on his pearpad. Everyone sighed as he did so ever so slowly. "On your marks get set GO TALIA GO!" he called as Talia began eating her ice cream.

"BRAIN FREEZE!" She yelled but managed to finish in four minutes and thirty three seconds. It was hard but she managed to do so.

-_Have Jade be nice to me for at least ten minutes:_

"NO!" Shouted Jade as she looked annoyed. Tori was begging her to do this for her little sister. "NO I will not be nice to a Vega!" she said

"Common Jade." Said Andre.

"Please!" begged Tori.

"UGH FINE! BUT no cameras!" she yelled. She walked up to Talia and plastered on a smile. "T…Talia hey." Said Jade. The niceness wan killing her. "I… like your hair today… do anything different?" she asked.

"No, Thanks Jade." Smiled Talia. The two talked about acting and scissors and well stuff and the ten minutes were up.

"FINALLY!" Hollered Jade. Talia was shocked that Jade West, the wicked witch of the west was nice for ten minutes. That must have been hard for her...

-_learn to speak fluent Italian and or French._

"Ok Talia ready?" asked Tori.

"Yup!" smiled Talia. She stood up and cleared her throat. "Ciao il mio nome è Talia Vega, Im 15 e vivo a Hollywood Hills en California." She said.

"Good job Talie now in French!" yelled Trina.

"Bonjour mon nom est Talia Vega, Im 15 et je vis dans les collines d'Hollywood en Californie." She said. That was all she knew so if she went to Italy for France she wouldn't so so hot. It was 6:45 pm and there was only two resolutions left on Talia's list.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Robbie.

"Because she's my little sister and did you see her last resolution?" said Tori as she handed to piece of paper to Robbie.

"Aw that's sweet." He said.

-_Play in the snow:_

Cat brought over her fake snow machine and filled the back yard with toxic snow.

"Just make sure you don't eat it, you'll bleed internally!" warned Cat as she laughed. Talia ran in the snow and began to have fun in the fake toxic snow.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" She yelled pelting her sisters with snow. After a while it melted off and the time was now 7:56 and the friends went home to spend New Year's Eve with their families. Tori thanked them and wished them a happy New Year. The Vegas had dinner and watched a movie which brought them to three minutes until midnight.

"I had fun today Tori, thank you." Said Talia hugging her older sister.

"Aww you're welcome sis." Said Tori.

"Hey what about me?" asked Trina.

"How could I forget about you Trina?" laughed Talia giving her a hug as well. The sisters took pictures together while wearing their New Year's Eve hats and giant glasses.

"10…9...8..." began Mr. Vega. The three sisters stayed together for this.

"7...6…5…4…3..." the family chanted with the TV. "2...1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They yelled hugging each other as noise makers were played.

"Ok new resolutions time!" cheered Mrs. Vega handing each girl a piece of paper and a pen.

"Talia this year make your resolutions easy." Laughed Trina. "Wait did you even do all of yours?" she asked.

"Yup." Smiled Talia.

Her last New Year's Resolution on 2011?

-_Spend the day with my older sisters and her friends._

**HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS (EARLY HAHAHAHA) I hoped you liked it because it was a lot of fun to write. So REVIEW and make me happy! **

**GO BULLS THEY BETTER WIN THEIR FIRST HOME GAME ON NEWYEARS DAY!**

**Peace~Love~PINK**


End file.
